


Overlooked Heroes

by Skeren



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genesis has some advice he wants Zack to take, and he'll make sure he listens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overlooked Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Written April 2008.

Even through the leather of my gloves, I can feel the warmth of his mouth as I cover it. My motions were quick. He was Angeal's protégé, and my oldest friend would never let any of those under his care go someplace dangerous without keeping something of a watchful eye on them.

And Shin-Ra tower was one of the most dangerous places in the world.

Still, if you know what is going on, it is easy to move around. Though I still avoid the place when I could. After all, I needed to be free from there, needed to find a place where I could find a thread to tie myself together. To stop what had begun.

Besides, one cannot be true to the people who betrayed you first.

"Irritating, isn't it."

He jolted against me, a sound in his throat, unable to get past the red cloth of my glove over his mouth. He twisted, but even if he is a 1st Class, I was one as well, and I had more experience than him. I knew how to move, pressed up against his back, arm tight around him. I even curled my wing around him, and that seemed to still him more than anything.

I wondered what he thought of the feathers. After all, Angeal had them as well.

"I'm sure it bothers you as much as me," I continued, feeling my lips catch on the edge of his earring as I spoke, so soft, to avoid calling attention to us. I didn't want this talk interrupted.

"He's the one they always praise. He's the one whose name is on their lips as they talk about heroes. I'm sure that bothers you, doesn't it? I heard you often enough, telling Angeal about how you were going to be a hero. You worked hard at it, sacrificed for it. Everything you've done, it's to be a hero, to be the one that others look up to."

He is still in my arms, though I can just feel the tension radiating off him, the anger. Good. Anger was a productive emotion.

"He is the one who steals all your glory, the glory of everyone who spills their blood and has the blood of others stain their hands."

I can't help but laugh, and it makes the boy twitch in my hold.

"I used to be like that, you know. All I wanted was for someone to look at me and realize that I, too, was a hero. That I had done as much for them as Sephiroth had." I tightened my grip, pulling him tight enough to me that I could feel the leather straps on my chest cutting into my skin through cloth.

"Angeal as well. He worked hard, was someone so many of the SOLDIERs looked up to. And he's also ignored, betrayed by Shin-Ra for their precious Silver General."

That was a growl from the boy, and I can't help but chuckle.

"Remember this, boy. They betray everyone, eventually. You can be a hero, but they will never admit it. I know one who will, though. All you have to do is say yes when he asks you."

Then, I let go, and leapt skyward, letting the abomination of a wing carry me upwards.

Angeal is my friend, even when we are on opposite sides.

He would enjoy having his puppy back.


End file.
